ABC's for Ninjas
by InsertNameHereMS
Summary: 26 short stories that explains the alphabet in a way only a ninja can. many different genres. rated T for Hidan's dirty mouth and my dirty mind
1. A is for Akatsuki

**A few things before I start**

**These stories do not itertwine. What I mean by that is what happenes in one story will not effect a different story. The stories will be told by, and will be about different people. There will be some fluff, some laughs, and some angst. The stories will take place at different times. one mights be from the fourth great war while the next may be from when Naruto was a little kid. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A is for **_**Akatsuki**_

_Look what this __organization has become, it's a fucking joke. _

Pein thoiught as he looked over the case files. He was marking which ones had died in last six months, like he did every six months. this time he had to pull out the stamp that said deceased.

_I haven't had to use this one since we let all those damn crimmals in. This was not the way we had planned to get world peace. It seems that we cause more harm then 's see who do I have to stamp first ._

Pein pulled out Sasori's file. He opened it and saw two pictures, one was of a man with half of hos face hiddened behind a mask. The part you could see showed a man huched over. The other picture was of a man who looked 20. he had red hair and was lightly tan.

_Like this guy he like to play with dolls. He was taken down by an old lady and a litlle girl. Granted that the old lady was his grandmother, but still. He should have beem able to take them down easy. Instead he gets killed by two puppets _he _made as a child. _Pein then stamps his file and picks up the next one. he reads the name Hidan.

_I will not miss this bastard. He was lound mouth, disrepectful, and an all around ass. I am glad however that I don't have to wait for one of his stupid __sacrifices. He got himself buried by a boy who uses fucking shadows. _Pein then stamped deceased over the picture of the sliver hair man. He then opened the next file, which belonged to Kakuzu, and shed a small tear.

_This is one guy I _will _miss. The Akatsuki has never had so much money. If it wasn't for him, and his greed, we would have gone broke long time ago. But if it wasn't for his greed then he might have lived longer. How many more do I have to go? _Pein wonder as he stapmed Kakuzu's picture. Under his file was the one of Deiedara's.

_Looks like the blond hairfool kicked the bucket. He never wanted to join in the first place. If it wasn't for Itachi he wouldn't have been here in the first place. I mean really why would you blow your self up, just so that you can win your fight? If your dead then you didn't win either. But unlike the other members, he caught his jinchuriki_. _Remind me to thank Itachi the next time I see him for making Deiedara to join. _Pein then stapmed his photo as well. Pein then picked up the last file on his dask.

_Scrach that, Itachi is dead as well. It says that his little brother killed him. But he was holding back, or was weakened before the battle. Looks like that illness finally got to him. He thought that I didn't know, but there wasn't a member that didn't know about it, or his blindness that was kicking in. Danm fool. I also knew that he was ordered to kill his family, and that he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger brother. he was weak._Pein then stapmed this file like he had done to the ones earlier.

_Now all that is left is Tobi, though something feels off about him, Zetsu, Kiame, Konan, and myself. We need more members, maybe Itachi's brother will join._

Pein then reached for a hiddened picture. In it was Konan, a white hair man, a orange hair boy and himself as a boy.

_Yahiko. I'm glad that you are no longer here to see what your beloved organization has become. I know you are in hevan with our teacher. I'm sure when you two meet he will tell you who caused his death was me. I feel bad about having to do it. When I die I will not being joining the two of you, I have taught the world of pain. Konan will join you though, she has a pure heart. She is even called an angel here._

There was a knock on the door and Konan walked in.

"Nagato, are you ready to go yet." Konan asked. Her eyes landed on the picturehe was holding. "I miss them too. But we can't live in the past. Now we are leaving for Konoha in ten." with that said she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Pein then put the picture back in it's spot, he got up and put the files in the cabent and left the room, never to return again.


	2. B is for Believe It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**B is for Believe it**

As our hero lies in bed he thinks about what he tells everyone who ever looked down on him. Believe it, that's what I always told them, believe it. But where did I hear that term in the first place. o that's right, I was four years old and I had been jumped an a drunk man.

~Flash Back~

It was dark and rainy afternoon. Naruto was headed home after going to the market to buy more raman. He got halfway home before it started to down pour. Naruto decided to take a short cut home. As he got to the play groung the raining so hard that Naruto ran to a rusty slide. As he got near it a man came out from under it. The man was an old man with his long white hair and it look like a rats nest. He reeked of booze and b.o.

"YOU!" The man said as he saw Naruto. "You are the reason I am the way I am today. I lost every thing because you. My wife left, she took the kids the house, she even took the dog. All I had left was my job on ANBU. But I said that we should kill you and we wouldn't have to live in fear, but the Hokage didn't like that and he fired me. and it's all your fault."

The enraged man then hit Naruto in the jaw. The look of hurt and confusion that was on Naruto's face brought pleasure to the drunked man. The man kick Naruto in the back. He then started to punch, kick, claw, ae could get and even bite any ince ahold of. Naruto was too stunded, and scared, to say or do any thing.

crack, thats was more bones breaking.

A set of boys walking under an umbrella. Both boys had black hair. The taller of the two spoted the pair by the rusty slide and paniced. He droped the umbrella told the younger one something and ran over to Naruto.

"Leave him alone. He's just a little kid." The man acted liked he didn't hear the black hair boy. It wasn't until the boy steped between the two did he stop.

"You want to fight someone, then fight me. Can't you see he can't defend himself. If you keep hiting him then you will kill him. Is that what you want? Well is it?" the black hair boy shouted as he was talking to him.

"YES I DO" As the black hair relized what the man had said his eyes turned red with two comas aroud the black iris. The man pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. The boy, having known what the man was going to do, caught the kunai and threw at the mans side. The boy then ran up to the, now injured, man and hit him in the head. The man fall over, knocked out. The boy then turned his attion to Naruto. Naruto was on the verge of passing out due to blood loss. The kid saw Naruto start to close and he paniced.

"Kid hey kid stay with me. Talk to me, Damn it stay with me. Tell me your life dreams."

At the sound of the word of dreams he smiled and said "to be ... hokage ... don't think ... will make it."

"You will I believe it. the question is do you. you can be any thing as long as you believe it, just believe it."

As he was talking the younger boy, who ran off, came running with an older man that looked like the two.

"Father he has lost alot of blood. I don't know what happened I was taking Sasuke home when we came apon this man beating this boy. I told Saskue to go get you while I break up the fight. He then attacked me and I knocked him out." As he was talking Naruto was gathered up in another person's arms and taken to the hospital.

When Naruto woke up three days later there was a card that said "Believe in your self and you will go far." it wasn't signed.

~End Flash Back~

Naruto took out a folded up card he got so many years ago. He looked at it and tried to think who had left it for him, or who had saved his life that night. The funny thing is all he could see was Sasuke's face.

_A/N If you haven't figured it out it was Itachi who saved Naruto. This takes place a year before Itachi took the Chunin Exams, which makes him 9._

_If you are reading this hit either follow, favorite, or at least leave a review. It lets me know that someone is reading this. If no one reads this by D then I am going to stop writing it. It doesn't make sense to post if no one is going to read it. So if you don't want that to happen then you know what to do. so _

_-TTFN_


	3. C is for Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not now, or will ever, own Naruto **

**C is for clouds**

**Shikamaru's POV:**

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Yes sensei?" O man, fell asleep in class again didn't I?

"Can you tell why you decided to fal asleep in my class?" Iruka-Sensei asked in a disapoited voice.

"Well I would but, like this class, it's too troublesome." _Man we go though this every day, and it always goes the way. I fall asleep in class, Iruka-Sensei ask why i fell asleep, I tell him it's too troublesome, and then he continues his lesson. _

"-You Mother" _Wait what was that?_

"I sorry what did you say?" _Hopefully he will say it again. _

"It's too troublesome. Go to the office!" Iruka-Sensei said._ I step into it this time_.

Once I got there, I got a glimse at a woman entering the office. _That looks alot like my mother, but why would my mother be here. I mean she should be on a mission. I can't believe they called her. Better get this over with. _

Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Nara" was heard from thr the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Nara I've called you here today because your son likes to fall asleep in class. He is behind in all his classes, he has the third lowest scores in the class. The only kids behind him are Choji, and that de- I mean Naruto. If he keeps this up he may not pass." _Great just what my mother needed to hear. Thank you. Now I'm goin to get grounded \, and have one of her think about this lessons._

"You are grounded young man." _Called it. _"Today while you are cloud watching I want you think about what you want out of life." _Called that one two. At least it isn't something I had already thought before._

"Classes are almost over for the day, so you can take your son home if you want."

"Alright thank you for leting me know. Come on Shikamaru we're leaving."

As I looked up from my hill I layed down and thought about what my mother asked me. _What do I want out of life? _

_That cloud looks a kunai. What kind of __shinobi do I want to be? Well, I__ don't want to chours aroud the village that's for sure. But I don't want to be putting my life on the line every day. maybe just an __average shinobi, a that shouldn't be too hard._

_That cloud looks like a girl, with long hair. I want to marry one that isn't supper pretty though. They seem like they cause alot of troubles. She can't can't seem to see herdelf ugly either, they cause even more troubles. An average girl for an average guy._

_That cloud looks like two kids, a girl and a little boy. I don't want to have kids, too troublesome, but I bet my wife will want them, and I need to continue the Nara line. I will have a girl first. If boys are born first they tend to be over protactive of their siblings. Girls, not so much. We'll wait three years then have a boy. _

_That cloud looks like a Go piece. When will I have time to play that or Shogi? Most likely when I retire. But when will that be? I know, when my daughter gets married and my son is a successful shinobi. Then I can spend the rest of my days playing them and haveing a a carefree and leisurely retirement. Then dying of old age before my wife. That sounds like a nice life. Though I can't my mother this, she would not be happy. owell._

"Shikamaru, S**hikamaru!" **_O look Choji's here.  
_"Shikamaru, I have been calling your name for the past minute. What were you thinking about so hard if you didn't notice me?"

"My mother wanted me to think about what I wanted out of life."

"So, did you figure it out?"

"I think I did Choji, I think I did."

**A/N**

**To anyone who is reading this: I need some help deiceing between what to write for J it is between Jutsu and Jinchuriki. Whice one should I choose? I'm asking so early because I have them all planed out (well but J and X) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
